scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Dum
: | actor= Daws Butler }} Scooby-Dum is Scooby-Doo's cousin. Dum lives with Ma and Pa Skillett in the Hokeyfenokee Swamp of southern Georgia. , season 1, episode 3. Whenever Doo and Dum greet each other, Scooby-Doo greets, "Scooby-Dum" and Scooby-Dum says, "Scooby, doobie, doo." They then do a special handshake involving two high fives. Whenever he heard the word "Clue", he would invariably pull out a magnifying glass and, intoning the opening four notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, chant "Dum, dum, dum, DUM!" Physical appearance He is a grey Great Dane with the same black spots on his back as Scooby-Doo. Besides his color, he's distinguished from his cousin by his red hat, buck teeth, and droopy muzzle. Personality Scooby-Dum is, above all else, as dim-witted as his name implies and overall completely useless. This spaced-out, unintelligent demeanor leads him to be both extremely brave or extremely cowardly, depending on whether or not he's actually noticed the danger near him is actually dangerous. His bravery in regards to the Ghost of Gator Ghoul was because he didn't even realize it was there, , season 1, episode 3. and in later adventures, it takes a similar amount of time for him to realize what's actually going on and to react. In spite of his dim-wittedness, he apparently wants to be a police dog and this leads to him eagerly investigating mysteries and always carrying a magnifying glass with him, which he brings out of nowhere. Whenever the word "clue" is mentioned, he replies with "Clue? Dum, dum, dum, dum" in the manner of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5, and proceeds to pull out the magnifying glass to begin looking around. Unfortunately, his ambition is larger than his brain and the first clue he found was one of the Gator Ghoul's footprints that the monster was actually standing in. Like his cousin, Scooby-Dum has a big appetite, though does seem to as eagerly attend to it as his cousin; perhaps due to his slowness. Powers and abilities Scooby-Dum's foolishness sometimes allows him to break the laws of physics, allowing him to save the day when nothing else will work. For example, the gang was trapped in a locked tomb and the only way out was to reach the ceiling. They built a human tower, but it wasn't high enough. Scooby-Dum, at the bottom of the tower, simply pulled himself out of place and scrambled up to the top. His ignorance of the laws of gravity thus saved them all. , season 2, episode 2. History Early life Dum knew Doo from when they were puppies, but lost contact after that. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Scoobies Doo and Dum, and Mystery Inc. helped solve a mystery involving an alligator monster who was trying to put an end to the Skillets' production of their popular "Fenokee Fizz" soft drink. Scooby-Dum went with the gang to a Halloween party at the Crane Mansion in Sleepy Hollow. He and Scooby-Doo wore a horse costume. While there, they tried to solve the mystery of the Headless Horseman, who apparently had returned to claim another head. Season two Scooby-Dum helps the gang deal with Gramps the Vamp, who's intent on turning Lisa into a vampire like him.TSDS: , season 2, episode 2. Doo and Dum visited their female cousin, Scooby-Dee, during which she was dognapped. Appearances * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 103. ** 105. ** 202. ** 204. Apocryphal ''Laff-a-Lympics'' Insert details here. Notes/trivia * In The Headless Horseman of Halloween and Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats, he's mistakenly called Scooby-Doo's 'brother'. * Despite only appearing in four episodes, he always appears in the intro. * In the preview of unicycle contest at the beginning of the Laff-a-Lympics episode New York and Turkey, Dum is miscolored brown like Doo. * Scooby-Dum never appeared in the Laff-a-Lympics Marvel Comics and it's unknown as to why he never appeared. In other languages Gallery Scooby-Dum Funko Pop.jpg|Pop! by Funko. References Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Dogs Category:Doo relatives Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby Doobies Category:Talking animals Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 characters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 characters